The Opposite Disease
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Everyone stayed away from Virginia when she was sick, but Bartie didn't know that. Slight 23/35.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Just something I thought of. Enjoy. :D**_

_

* * *

The Opposite Disease_

Everyone stayed away from Virginia Sims when she had a fever, even her parents. Why, you ask? It's because her tomboy exterior became her interior and her girly inside became her girly outside. And it wasn't just a few polished nails. It was more like pink dresses, soap operas and shopping sprees.

Of course, Bartie Stork didn't know that.

"Virginia, Bartie's here! Your father and I are going out for a while and he'll be looking after you!"

"Okay!" Virginia yelled from her bed.

A minute later, Bartie opened the door to her room. He was holding a plastic bag, but she couldn't see what was inside. He smiled and sat on her bed. He opened the bag, revealing a cheeseburger, fries and Oreos.

"Here, chicken soup is stupid for a cold. Junk food is so much better," he said.

She giggled. "Naturally."

Bartie almost choked on his saliva. Virginia giggling? She never giggled. She laughed, chuckled and hooted, but never giggled. He shrugged it off and looked at the sick fourteen year-old.

"So, anything you want to do?" he asked.

Virginia's eyes lit up. "Manicures!"

Bartie fell off the bed in surprise. "W-What?" He was expecting videogames or wrestling. He'd even brought the newest zombie game for her.

"You heard me! Let me get the nail polish!" volunteered Virginia, scrambling out of bed.

Bartie, who had just stood up, felt like falling down again. She was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap dress with a white, puffy-sleeved undershirt. Her stripy socks had the same colour scheme. It made her look like a candy cane.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea, Virginia?" Bartie questioned.

Virginia walked over to her messy desk, muttering about how she needed to organise it. She went through all the drawers, looking for the nail polish. Bartie guessed it was buried under all the chocolate wrappers, filthy ice-cream napkins and lolly packets she had accumulated over the past few months. She was the Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent, after all.

"Yes, I'm positive," she replied. "Oh, here they are!"

She held up six bottles of nail polish. There was black, blood red, dark blue, violet and hot pink. "I don't know which one to pick! I love them all!"

Bartie raised an eyebrow. Virginia's grandmother gave her nail polish every year for her birthday and she would complain to Bartie about every single time. Why was it so different now?

"Oh, who cares," she said, ignoring Bartie's confused look. "I'll just go with pink. What colour do you want, Bartie?"

This time Bartie _did_ choke on his saliva. "I'm a boy, I don't paint my nails!"

Virginia pouted like the popular girls at school when they wanted something from their boyfriend. "Please, Bartie?"

"No."

She twirled her hair around her finger. "Pretty please?"

"No way."

She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"...Fine."

Virginia squealed, making Bartie wince. She held up the blue nail polish and ran over to him. She grabbed his hand and inspected him closely.

"Hmm, you need much more than your nails done," she informed him, dragging him to one of the two chairs at her desk.

"What does that mean?" Bartie asked slowly.

Virginia pushed him into the chair and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, we need to do your nails, give you a new hairstyle and change your fashion sense. I mean, really. Grey pants are _so_ two weeks ago."

Bartie was about to protest, but Virginia had already placed his hand on a tissue. She opened the bottle, almost spilling the contents, and started working. Her brushstrokes were a work of art, which he found weird. She was never any good with nail polish. He was thinking about this so much that he didn't notice she was holding his hand tightly.

"All done!" Virginia exclaimed when she was finished.

Bartie analysed his dark blue nails and sighed. He prayed his little sister had nail polish remover, otherwise he'd never live this down.

Virginia bit into an Oreo and stated, "Next on the list is your hair."

"No, not my hair!" he screeched, holding his hair.

Virginia ignored him and picked up a brush from her desk. "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

* * *

When Mr and Mrs Sims returned home that day, they expected their daughter to be in her room. It was for this reason they were surprised to see her in the living room. She was crying her heart out over a scene in the '_Bold and the Beautiful_'. There were tissues scattered all over the couch, much to the annoyance of the boy next to her.

"Um, how are you two?" asked Mrs Sims.

Virginia, too engrossed in her show, didn't respond, but Bartie turned around. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing a tuxedo belonging to Mr Sims. When he saw the two parents, he breathed a sigh of relief and ran out the door.

'_Note to self_,' he thought as he sprinted down the street, '_never go near Virginia when she's sick._'

_**

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it. Review! ^^**_


End file.
